halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month
All voting takes place on the talk page! Fanon of the Month (commonly abbreviated as FotM) is a community project similar in function to that of Featured Articles seen on other wikis. Initially established in the early days of Halo Fanon's creation, the project was decommissioned in June of 2010 and was replaced by the Good Article project. With the downturn in nominations of the GAP, Fanon of the Month was re-established in January 2012, and ran as a project exclusively dedicated to showing recognition to the oustanding works of new users after April 2013. After being shut down in May 2014 due to poor voter turnout, the project was left dormant until its reactivation in March 2015 with a new system in place. Relatively self-explanatory, Fanon of the Month consists of a competition between high-quality articles that represent the creativity and dedication of new users whose contribution to the wiki may otherwise pass unnoticed. The articles in question are then nominated and pitted against each other in a single nomination pool, with the community voting on which they support. At the end of the month, the article with the most votes is featured for the entire following month while the remaining articles are lined up for the spotlight of next month's award. The Fanon of the Month project is currently run by Actene. Rules Requirements #To nominate or vote, a user must have at least 100 and be active 2 weeks prior to participating. #Nominated articles do not have to be completed, but should be over 7000 bytes. #Nominees may not have issues such as grammar, NCF, unrealism, etc. If a nominated article receives any one of these tags, it will be removed from the nomination pool until the issues are resolved. #Roleplays are not valid for nomination. #Short stories must be nominated as individual stories, not as a collection. #Images are not required but gives the nominated article a better chance; adding creative designs such as coloured or patterned tables also stand out more than simply text-and-infobox articles. Nomination #You may nominate as many articles as you want by other authors; however "cross-nominating" (a user excessively nominating someone who is in turn excessively nominating them) will result in both users' immediate disqualification from the event. #You may not nominate one of your own articles. #Nominated articles may be removed by the administration if they do not meet the above requirements. Voting #You may vote for one article per month. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may change your vote whenever you want, however try to have discretion and avoid constantly changing your vote. #Sign your vote without the talk bubble signature (use ~~~). #Giving reasons for your vote is recommended, although not required. #For the love of all things decent, don't forget to update the number of votes. No matter how often it's been stressed in the past, most users continue to demonstrate either their lacking ability to read, or their apparent TL;DR syndrome that leads to much grief on the part of people fixing the number of votes. Other #To avoid winning by default, a nominated article requires at least 3 supporting votes to be featured as a Fanon of the Month article. Otherwise the previous month's winner may continue to be featured. #Voting for articles ends on the last day of the month it was nominated; it will then be given an FM icon and will be featured on the Main Page the next day. #Articles already with Good Article status can still be nominated for Fanon of the Month, but only if it has received additional improvements in a short timespan before its nomination. #Administrative votes hold equal weight to that of the rest of the community's. #Every article that has been featured as Fanon of the Month will be given a corresponding era icon at the top right corner of the page. This can be revoked 1 week after a given administrative notice if the article degrades in quality in the future, or if the author is permanently banned from Halo Fanon. Recipients *2016 ** December - Claire-G115 written by ** November - Annie-003 written by ** October - Halo: Power Plays written by ** September — God's Word written by ** August — Juno written by ** July— Sarah-184 written by ** June— Looking for The Missing Wall written by ** May— Chancer V written by , , and ** April— Kafkian Uprising written by ** March— Bailey-132 written by ** February— Chal 'Jul Quivro written by ** January— Lancaster-205 written by *2015 — New System ** December— Fell Justice written by ** November— Swarms of Palamok written by ** October— Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo written by ** September — Nathaniel-A143 written by ** August — Gavin Dunn written by ** July — SPARTAN-G024 written by ** June — Cody-B042 written by ** May — UNSC Dash written by ** April — Jane-B337 written by *2014 **May — The Grey Rebellion written by **April — Valerie-A391 written by **March — Kyrin 'Forus written by **February — Russell-041 written by **January — SHADOW Base written by *2013 — Revised System **December — New Liberty written by **November — Halo Wars: The Great War written by **October — Anios written by **September — UNSC Army (Classified series) written by **August — Tal 'Zerex written by **July — The Battle of Sydney written by **June — Jonathan-117 written by DC Ambrose (Revoked) **May — Red Letter Days written by ---- *2013 — Original system **April — Marco-025 written by **March — Doisac Campaign written by **February — Halo: First Strike written by **January — Sacrifice written by *2012 **November/December — Daisy-023 written by **October — Beta Taurius II Campaign written by **September — Tyraxus Tribe written by **July/August — MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System written by **June — Vinh-030 written by **May — Battle of Roleath written by **April — F/A-352B Longsword written by **March — Don't Cut Yourself written by **February — Shinsu 'Refum written by *2010 **June — SPARTAN-A294 written by **May — SPARTAN-091 written by **April — Riker-012 written by *2009 **May — Human Nature written by **April — Operation: HOT GATES written by **March — Halo 3: Ascension, written by **February — Battle of System Alpha 3, written by and **January — Fiesta-Class Beach Assault Craft, written by *2008 **December — Kimberly Ivy Blackburn, written by **November — Heimdall-class Frigate, written by **October — Leonid-144, written by **March — Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior, written by **February — M808G Scorpion Main Battle Tank, written by **January — Shch 'Nodotee, written by *2007 **December — Hank J Wimbleton IV, written by **April — Fifth Battle of Installation 03, written by **March — Bloodied Remnants, written by }} Related pages Internal *Nomination Page *Proposal For Reinstatement *Proposal For Restructuring *Good Article Project *Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards External *[[w:c:inside:Featured Article System|''Featured Articles'' on the Help Wiki]] *